


Daring To Do This

by vVDaughterofPlutoVv



Series: Good Omens - Self-Love AU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: A month after the *almost* disaster of drunken confessions, Aziraphale is feeling a bit frustrated with herself and her limits. So she decides a little change to set things into motion should do the trick.Fem!Aziraphale who has self esteem issues that she is working through. I'm writing alot of this for myself as much as you guys so its a learning process.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens - Self-Love AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Daring To Do This

A month had passed since the night Aziraphale had gathered the courage to strip before Crowley. It had been a fairly quiet month, certainly with less daring feats than what had started the next part of their relationship. Still, both had taken the liberation as an open invite to openly admire the other, whenever they should please. This had led to teasing dinners and close calls as they walked through the parks. This morning, Aziraphale woke up with a single idea in mind. 

She crept out of bed carefully, not to disturb her sleeping beau. Crowley was under strict orders now to always sleep shirtless. He often complained he was cold, citing that as the excuse to cuddle up to Aziraphale at night, and she let him get away with it. Honestly she didn't mind, even if on more than one occasion she had woken up to a prodding in her backside. The memory made her flush crimson and she scurried to the on suite bathroom quickly.

They had stayed at Crowley's apartment the day before. Crowley had said he needed the day to terrorize his plants back into behaving. So, Aziraphale had packed up a simple picnic basket of various fruits, cheeses and crackers, along with a complimentary wine and made her way over. By the time she had arrived, the plants were beautifully verdant, if shaking ever so slightly. Crowley greeted her with a satisfied smirk and a steaming kiss that had taken her breath clear away. When Crowley's long fingers began to tease the edge of her blouse, she eased him off gently, an apologetic smile to her bruised lips. Crowley gave up easily enough, placing a gentle peck on her forehead. Aziraphale had gone off then, deeper into the apartment to set up the lunch she had brought; politely ignoring Crowley as he shifted his pants. 

With a grin at the thought of the day before, Aziraphale unraveled her hair from the twist she had taken to sleeping in. Platinum curls fell over her shoulders in waterfalls. Next to fall was her nightgown to the floor, leaving her standing in nothing but a cute pair of pink panties. Aziraphale glanced at the shower stall next. It was a rather large square, walls made of transparent glass on three sides would leave her rather open. Since that drunken night, Aziraphale had actually avoided letting Crowley see her bare. Something like guilt sat in her stomach and shame kept her from trying the act again. She had been drunk, desperate and rather self loathing that night and she tried her best to forget it all together. 

Still, she knew if she started the shower, Crowley would wake up and come investigate. So, with a snap of her fingers, the glass clouded over, becoming a textured panel that was hard to see though. She left it like that. A few teasing glimpses she could deal with and would kick off her plan for the day in appropriate fashion. With that thought in mind, the panties joined her nightgown and Aziraphale stepped into the shower stall.

Crowley woke up pleasantly warm despite immediately apparent absence in the bed. He lingered for a moment, smelling Aziraphale’s wonderfully familiar scent clinging to the pillow she had used. He became vaguely aware of the shower running in his bathroom and that was enough to have him sitting up finally. Crowley took the moment to stretch out, popping his back and shoulders in several places before slouching over with a satisfied sigh. Deciding he had given enough time - possibly for Aziraphale to finish her shower in peace - Crowley stood from the bed and padded to the bathroom. The door had been left ajar, Crowley assumed that meant an open invite. When he pushed open the door further however, he forgot how to breathe.

The fact that his shower stall had been changed was a swift thought in the back of his mind. Instead, he focused on the barely visible glimpses of shape through the glass. Crowley was rooted to the spot, swallowing the knot in his throat. A solid minute of Crowley standing the doorway, eyes locked on the shower stall and its occupant passed before Aziraphale giggled.

“Can I help you dear? I am currently a bit busy,” 

Crowley stumbled in his haste to suddenly look anywhere than the shower and ended up a flushed mess upon finding Aziraphale's panties in a puddle on the floor. 

“Yeah yeah uh, no actually I'm, shit! It's nothing! I'll just be out in the kitchen if you need me.” Crowley managed to stutter out before bolting from the room, closing the door firmly. He collapsed face first into the bed, groaning at his utter stupidity. The combination of Aziraphale being completely starkers not far away and the clear proof on the floor had given him an immediate hard on. He fought with himself, willing his erection to die off even as half of him demanded he turn around and properly claim what was his. He could hear the shower turn off not a moment later and he pulled himself out of the bed. Crowley nearly sprinted to the kitchen where with a wave of his hand, water miracled itself in a kettle almost at a boil. Another thought changed his maroon pajama pants into a black ensemble of jeans, tee shirt and ankle boots with a subtle heel to them. He would throw on a jacket if they decided to go out after breakfast. 

Aziraphale joined him a moment later, a knee length white skirt over pale stockings, kitten heeled black shoes on her feet. Most shocking was the soft looking pink sweater, tucked into the skirt, accenting her hourglass figure wonderfully. The sweater had a wide scoop neckline. While it wasn't particularly revealing - barely showing off Aziraphale's collar bone - it was still more skin showing than Crowley had seen her show in several thousand years. Not counting of course the debacle of last month or the bathroom mess of just ten minutes prior. 

Aziraphale nervously twisted a curl in her fingers. She left her hair down, hoping it would keep a bit of modesty for her. She was very aware that she was not clothed in her usual get up of blouses and vests and bowties. She watched as Crowley’s eyes swept over her figure, lingering briefly on her waist and plump breast before finally flicking up to her face.

“Good morning there love. Sorry about the bathroom business this morning. Caught me off guard,” Crowley smiled at her before turning around to make her a cup of tea, “Lovely outfit you have on.”

Breathing a subtle sigh of relief, Aziraphale grinned at his back, “Oh thank you darling. I was hoping you would enjoy it. Thank you,”

Crowley passed over a warm cup of breakfast tea before taking a sip from his own cup. Aziraphale took a dainty sip, smiling once more when it was prepared just right.

“So, my angel. Did you have any plans today? Seems a waste to have such a wonderful outfit for around the apartment.”

Quickly setting down her cup, Aziraphale nodded, “Oh yes! I was hoping for a stroll around the park, then maybe lunch at the bistro by the shop. After that I was planning to go back to the shop. Finish up the last of those burlesque books.”

Crowley nodded along, “Sounds like a plan love. Let's have some breakfast before we go out then.”

Breakfast had been a simple affair, toast with jam and leftover fruit from the day before had been enough. Currently the two sat tucked together on a bench in St. James park. It had been a wonderful walk, a few laps slowly taken around the lake while they talked about not much in particular. 

“Feeling up to lunch yet dear?” Crowley asked, rubbing a hand slowly up and down Aziraphale's arm. He found that he couldn't stop touching. Any chance he found, he held her hand, guiding her around the park, hand tucked into his elbow and so on. He couldn't keep his hands to himself and Aziraphale was preening to herself. She had noticed the touches, the lingering gazes and counted it all as a win.

She smiled up at him, “I could eat.”

“Well that settles it then.” Crowley stood up before offering her a hand to pull her to her feet. She took it with a pretty flush. She felt spoiled. Crowley had been catering to her every whim all morning and it made her feel beautiful. The way he looked at her like she was the only thing in the word certainly helped.

The walk to the Bently was a short one and Crowley opened the door for her. Aziraphale giggled as she stepped into the car and waited patiently as Crowley got in on the other side. Soon enough they were on their way. Aziraphale stayed on the proper side of the seat. Not sliding closer as she has been prone to do in recent times. She watched from the corner of her eye as Crowley observed her choice. With a barely concealed frown, Crowley focused back on the road. 

As they pulled up to the bistro, Aziraphale grazed her fingers over Crowley's hand. He peered over his sunglasses, a slight smirk on his face. Aziraphale merely smiled sweetly before pulling away and waiting for Crowley to escort her into the restaurant. 

The restaurant wasn't badly crowded and they were seated immediately. After placing drink orders for Earl Grey tea and black coffee, the hostess scurried off, leaving them to look over the menu. 

Crowley barely glanced over it, deciding a toasted ham and cheese sandwich with a jalapeno cream cheese spread was perfect for lunch. Aziraphale picked something from the brunch section: a stuffed French toast, filled with sweet cream and strawberries, drizzled with a blackberry sauce and whipped cream. She was being incredibly indulgent with her sweet tooth but the photo looked too good to pass up. The waitress returned, dropping off their drinks and taking their food order before disappearing again. Crowley chose this moment to lean back in his chair, “Enjoy the view on the way over?”

“Oh yes. People watching I find has become a rather entertaining pastime.” Aziraphale studiously ignored the question for what it really was. 

Crowley nodded like that had been exactly what he wanted to know. However, his fingers tightened on his coffee cup just barely and Aziraphale smirked to herself. Lunch continued like this. Crowley would make a comment that Aziraphale would avoid while they enjoyed good food. In the end, Crowley only ate half of his lunch, instead choosing to watch Aziraphale slowly decor the stack of French toast. By the time she popped the last strawberry in her mouth, Crowley was hiding the front of his lap with a napkin. 

The cheque was paid before it even came to the table with a generous tip. Crowley stood up first, very ready to move on from the restaurant. When he helped Aziraphale to her feet, she stepped in front of him. Taken aback by the uncharacteristic move, Crowley's jaw dropped as Aziraphale walked away from him, the tiniest sway to her hips. He finally caught up to her at the car, opening the door for her as he had been all day. Once she was seated and him ready to pull away from the curb, Aziraphale sat close to him, placing a light hand just above his knee. 

Crowley jumped slightly, staring at her hand incredulously. 

“Crowley dear, you're holding up traffic.” Aziraphale whispered, not moving. Instead she squeezed gently. That kick started Crowley and he slammed his foot to the gas, pulling off the curb in a mad rush.

They made it to the bookshop in record time. This time Crowley did not simply help Aziraphale from the car. He nearly dragged her into the shop in his haste to get inside. As soon as the door shut behind them, Crowley pinned her to the door and kissed her soundly. He drank up the moans that she made like the finest wine. He felt her arms around his shoulders and he pulled away from her lips to lavish attention on her neck and collar bone. She groaned and tilted her head back, giving him more room.

“Crowley please,”

“You little minx. You've been teasing me all day.”

“I don't know what you're talking about - ah!” Crowley bit lightly just under her ear. Aziraphale moaned at the sensation. She could feel him everywhere: his hands on her plush hips holding her still, teeth leaving bruises on her throat. 

“Don't lie to me,” Crowley hissed, nipping her collar bone. This elicited a squeal and a quiet groan.

“Yes, yes! It's true. I have been teasing you relentlessly all day.” 

Crowley’s hand traveled up over her sweater. He ran a single feather light touch over the neckline and watched.

Aziraphale's blue eyes were dark with lust, pupils blown wide. Her lips created a perfect little ‘o' at his touch.

“Tell me why,” his glasses slid down his nose just enough to reveal his yellow serpent eyes. 

Aziraphale swallowed back the rush of nerves that flared. She wanted this there was no reason to hide it from him. She trusted him to stop if she asked. Today was about pushing boundaries and if she couldn't do that with him than what was the point?

“I want you to touch me. I want to feel you touching me and I want to feel good about it.” 

Crowley looked her over carefully: flushed from his kisses down past the sweaters edge, red blooms left by his bite scattering her neck. He met her eyes, “You're absolutely sure?”

Aziraphale nodded, “Yes.”

Without needing anymore confirmation, Crowley guided the neckline of the sweater down, until it bunched under her breasts. She gasped at the sudden exposure. She’s worn a pastel blue bra with lace overlays. Crowley slowly slid a single finger over the tops of her breasts, revelling in the gooseflesh that rose at his touch. He leaned forward to capture her lips once more. They were the softest thing he had ever felt, smooth and silky beneath his touch. As Aziraphale was again distracted with his kisses, he cupped one breast in his hand squeezing just barely through the bra. Aziraphale broke the kiss to throw her head back. The touch had lit up her senses and she was dying for more.

“Crowley please, more.”

“Tsk, demanding little angel.”

Crowley brought up his other hand to work the other breast, rolling and massaging through the bra. When Aziraphale was sure she would discorperate from the pleasure that was strumming through her, Crowley managed to surprise her again. He pushed down the bra, the motion forcing the straps down and the sweater sleeves followed. She was bare from chest uop, arms pinned to her sides by her clothing. The cooler air around them made her nipples harden immediately.

Crowley found one, running his fingers over it before giving it a slight pinch. The action proved worth repeating when Aziraphale's breath hitched. Crowley continued the assault for a minute longer before switching to the other nipple. 

Aziraphale cried out in pleasure, finger digging into the door that held her up. Crowley leaned forward, licking the shell of her ear before whispering,

“I'm going to take one in my mouth angel. And you're going to cum from this alone.”

Before Aziraphale had time to fully process his warning, he latched onto the nipple that wasn't being twisted in his talented fingers. Aziraphale shouted. 0h she should have figured he would know exactly how to treat her. 

Crowley wasted no time in enjoying himself. He waited ages to devour his love in this way and he wasn't going to torture himsf any longer. He put full effort into ravishing attention on Aziraphale's breasts. Constantly switching his mouth from one to the other, leaving marks and teasing the nipples until Aziraphale was nearly in tears. With one practiced timing, Crowley bit one nipple just as he twisted the other and Aziraphale came with a loud shout, knees buckling. 

Crowley gently eased her to the floor until she was sitting comfortably against him. She hummed in satisfaction, snuggling back into his chest. The action made her breasts away and Crowley smirked at the markings covering his love. 

They stayed that way until Aziraphale had recovered the strength to stand. As she went to fix her clothing, Crowley suggested taking her bra off completely, lest the material rub to harshly against her sensitive skin.

“Thank you love.”

“Hey, you weren't the only one to get something from this.” Crowley added cheekily. Aziraphale swatted at his shoulder but laughed nevertheless.

“Ruin the moment why don't you? Honestly,” she shook her head at him fondly. 

Crowley wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, “You wouldn't have it any other way.”

“Of course not.”

Azirphale met Crowley in the middle, sharing a tender kiss that spoke volumes of their care for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so writing this fic was the exact opposite of the first part of this series. Meaning, i wrote the entire thing half asleep in four hours before dropping dead at 2:30 am today. Yes, I finished a fic in just a couple hours! Hooray for me! And hooray for you! More content, more gooey love in the GO fandom (like there isnt enough) 
> 
> Like i mentioned in the first fic of the series, this is a series for self discovery and self love. I have body issues of my own and im using this series as a way to work through them and be more comfortable. A lot if things you'll see in the series will be things ive never written before. Therefore, I ask patience with how slow the fic progresses. "But DoP, you literally just wrote almost three thousand words of teasing, playful Azira with booby touches at the end!" Yeah I know. However this is just one part. I have several more parts planned before we get anywhere near sex between the characters. 
> 
> For those of you wondering about the burlesque part: I'm getting there. It will be a huge part a little later. Its going to be a main aspect in letting Aziraphale feel really truly comfortable with herself.
> 
> Well bye for now! We'll see how quick I can bust out the next part; I have a few ideas to go off of...


End file.
